My Dangerous Mystery
by WhatBigEyes
Summary: She was a secret; she is the first and only female born wolf. She's something no one expected, but everyone needed. Please read! I am terrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy and please give me feedback; good or bad! Review, review review!**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own anything, but I want to!**_

_**...**_

**Third Person POV.**

Jeremy huffed in pain as the stab wound was getting to him. He quickly shoved down his pain and focused on his long time friend, Antonio, whom lied on the kitchen island - bleeding to death.

"Nick, get me the phone." Jeremy asked walking closer to the island. When Nick hadn't moved Jeremy raised his voice. "Nick!"

Nick hesitantly moved away from his father to grab the phone. Jeremy turned his attention to Elena and Clay. "Get me alcohol, Elena. Clay, get me gauze and tape. We have to be quick."

Nick then returned in the room and handed the phone to Jeremy, before returning to his fathers side. Jeremy quickly dialed a number and only waited a moment before the person on the other line answered.

"I'm already on my way. Clean his wounds, then put slight pressure on them. Try not to move him to much, the more movement could cause a hemorrhage," A female voice stated. "I'll be there in two minutes.

Jeremy quickly followed the directions of the mysterious voice and ignored the curious gaze of Elena and Clay. Antonio needed to be focused on; he could not die. While cleaning and placing the gauze on the wound, the pack heard the front door opened and was on high alert. To the surprise of his other pack members, a young women with a large medical bag. Her gaze went straight to Jeremy and then Antonio.

"We need to move quickly. I have three more bags in the car and a suitcase with a bags of blood. Get it. Jeremy there is a small case of needles in the bag, I'm going to need it." She stated, as she was using a small flashlight to check the dilation of Antonio's eyes. When she looked up, Jeremy was the only one moving. "MOVE!" She all, but growled.

The rest of the pack members sprang into action.

...

After three hours, the young women came out of the kitchen with Nick in tow. As she had started the surgery, she kicked the rest of the pack out due to the annoyance of them questioning her. She had also ordered Jeremy to go to the mini infirmary to get a blood transfusion as she believed the blades were poisoned.

"I'm going to stitch Jeremy up and then take a shower and go to bed for a bit. Once Jeremy has at least three hours of sleep we can all talk." The mystery women began to leave, but turned around with a very serious and dangerous look in her face. "You guys will not bug Jeremy, until he has rested a bit."

Clay let out a slight growl, but didn't protest other wise. Elena just stared.

"What about my father?" Nick asked.

She let out a light sigh, "He's stable so far, the monitor I hooked up has all his vitals displayed. If anything gets to low or to high the vital will turn red and will make beeping noises and you will come and get me."

"You don't have to talk down to us," Elena snarled.

"I'm not, I'm trying to explain what could happen." She said quietly, before giving the pack members a tight smile and left the room.

**Nick's POV. **

I couldn't help, but growl at Elena's rudeness. "She just saved my father and our alpha, how can you be so ungrateful?"

"We don't know anything about her!" Elena defended.

"She saved my father! That means something." I stated before leaving the room and returning to the kitchen where my father was resting.

**Mystery Women POV.**

By the time I finished Jeremy's stitches; my hands were shaking and my eyes were tearing up. Jeremy pulled me close and gave me a a comforting hug.

"It's okay, we're okay. You did really well." He soothed. I smiled lightly and pulled away, kissing his cheek.

"Get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours to wake you up." I said with a smile. I left the room and walked to the end of the hall; clicking the secret panel to open the hidden showering, I opened the dresser and found a loose fitting long sleeve shirt that would fall off one of my shoulders, as well as, black leggings. I slipped my feet in to socks and then into taupe Brooklyn combat boots.

I lied on the bed with my feet hanging off on the side, and closed my eyes.

Just a few more hours and they'll know. They'll know and they'll hate me. I can't help it, its not my fault we share the same blood. I sighed, Elena - one of the most important pack member due to being the first turned female werewolf - had already shown her dislike and unease towards me. Clay, well he seemed defensive and probably had the same opinion as Elena. Nick, well, Nick was something with is tan olive skin and deep chocolate eyes showed trust and gratefulness.

I let out a light sigh and let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** It has been over a month since I have updated and I am so sorry! School has swamped me with assignments and I havent had time to update. I, unfortunately and kind of luckily, got my wisdom teeth removed and am allowed to stay home! So I decided I would update! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on My Dangerous Mystery...<em>

_Just a few more hours and they'll know. They'll know and they'll hate me. I can't help it, its not my fault we share the same blood. I sighed, Elena - one of the most important pack member due to being the first turned female werewolf - had already shown her dislike and unease towards me. Clay, well he seemed defensive and probably had the same opinion as Elena. Nick, well, Nick was something with is tan olive skin and deep chocolate eyes showed trust and gratefulness._

_I let out a light sigh and let sleep take over._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mystery Women POV.<strong>_

I woke up to the sounds of commotion downstairs. Instantly, I rushed to the source of the noise and was greeted by Elena straddling Antonio and preforming CPR.

"Get off! Your going to kill him!" I yelled, frantically as she wasn't preforming CPR correctly. However, she didn't listen to me and none of the other pack members were trying to stop her. The sound of Antonio's rip cracking made me jump into action. I grabbed the back of the blonde's head and threw her off. "JEREMY!"

I grabbed the needle filled with an adrenaline booster and injected it directly into Antonio's heart. I could hear Jeremy rushing towards the kitchen, but forced myself to focus on Antonio's monitor. First his heart, then the rest of his injuries. I breathed out a sigh of relief when his heart began to beat again. It didn't last long though, as he began to cough blood.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"He's going to die," I answered as tears filled my eyes. "His stitches ripped inside and one of his ribs punctured his lungs."

Jeremy stared at Antonio with sad eyes. _I can save him, I can do it_. I thought to the Alpha. He shook his head slightly as if he were to say no, but stopped.

"What do you need?" Jeremy asked.

I looked at Antonio and then the others. "I need you and Clay to hold him down. Nick you have to set his rib into place. Elena get me a towel and a bucket, then stay the hell out of the way."

"Wha-" Elena began, but was cut off.

"Just do what she says!" Jeremy growled as he held Antonio's shoulders. Clay moved to his feet and held them down as well.

"Antonio, this is going to really hurt in a moment okay, I just need you to hang on." I whispered. I looked over to Nick who stood near me and grabbed his hand. I placed it on his father's broken rib. "I need you to put into place, just pull up. It only really needs to be out of his lungs, then I need you to move. Elena place the bucket by my feet please and then give the towel to Jeremy after. Everyone ready?"

They nodded. "On three. One, Two, Three!"

Antonio howled in pain for a moment before I grasped his hand. I began to take his pain, then his injuries. I held myself up using the island, pushing myself to hold on until all of Antonio's injuries were no longer life threatening. It felt like forever, but once I no longer saw his injuries I let go of his hand and my knees buckled. I began coughing up blood into the bucket, then falling to the side curling into a ball. Pain cruised through me. I stayed conscious, but everything was blurry.

_**Nick POV.**_

I watched in amazement as my father no longer looked sickly pale. I looked over tot he girl, that had yet again saved my father's life only to see her curled into the fetal position with bloodied lips. Jeremy was near her wiping of the blood and petting her hair. He whispered encouraging words to her before looking at me.

"Can you bring her to the infirmary?" Jeremy had asked. I nodded, quickly moving over to the young girl and carefully picked her up in my arms. She let out small whimpers, clutched my shirt tightly, and buried her head into my neck. I couldn't help but revel at the feel of her skin on mine. "After she falls asleep, come back down to the living room. We all need to talk."

I once again nodded and left the room, unable to take my eyes off of the strawberry blonde girl. I made it to the infirmary and placed her carefully onto the bed. I moved to leave, but couldn't as she still clutched my shirt. I grabbed her hands gently, but her grip tightened.

"Please don't go yet." She whispered.

"Okay," I said, slipping in beside her. She buried her head into my chest this time and let out a small sigh. I placed my nose into her hair and took a deep breath. She smelt like wild flowers, pine, strawberries, and home. I wrapped my arm around her gently and began to rub her back. "Thank you for saving my father."

"You don't have to. Just promise me you won't hate me?" She asked softly. I felt her tears seep through my shirt and I looked at her confused.

"Why would I ever hate you?" I questioned.

"Just promise? I need someone not to hate me." She said

"I could never hate you." I stated kissing the top of her head, still confused as ever. "Go to sleep, you need to heal."

I felt her nod and a few minutes after her breathing went even. I slowly pulled away from her and smiled slightly, forcing myself to leave her and go to the living room.

**_Third Person POV._**

Elena, Clay, and Jeremy waited for Nick to return. Jeremy could feel the irritation and impatience coming from Elena and couldn't help, but growl. Elena's eyes flickered towards Jeremy and then down to her feet as she felt his anger and disappointment. When Nick returned, Jeremy let out a sigh.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"She's in a bit of pain, but other then that she seems fine," Nick said with admiration. "How did she do that?"

Jeremy smiled, slightly. "She's special, the first female born wolf."

Surprise was written all over his pack members faces and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I thought I was the only female wolf?" Elena questioned.

"No, your the only female who has survived being bitten. She is the first female born wolf." He stated.

"Who is she?" Clay's voice rumbled.

"Her name is Adelynn Grey. She's twenty four, a well known doctor." Jeremy proudly stated. "Her mother Tamsine Grey, had informed me of Adelynn's transformation when she turned six."

He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue. "She's very gifted. Antonio and I, are unsure of how or the extent of her abilities, but it was clear she needed to be protected."

"What are her abilities?" Elena asked.

Jeremy beamed as if he was excited to talk about Adelynn's gifts. "Well as you can see she heal us, faster by taking our injuries. However, I only allow her to do it in dire situations as it's very dangerous. She can read and send thoughts to Antonio and myself. She senses emotions and see glimpses of the future."

The pack members eyes widened of the revelation. However, Nick was the first to frown.

"Why would she ask me not to hate her?" Nick questioned.

Jeremy let out a sigh. "She asked because of who her brother is."

Elena looked at Clay and Nick, before turning her attention back towards Jeremy. "Who's her brother?"

Their alpha rubbed his face gently. "Daniel Santos."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'll try harder to post more often, but fair warning I have culminating due and exams soon! Anyways, it's a little short, but hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bitten!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on My Dangerous Mystery...<em>

_"Why would she ask me not to hate her?" Nick questioned._

_Jeremy let out a sigh. "She asked because of who her brother is."_

_Elena looked at Clay and Nick, before turning her attention back towards Jeremy. "Who's her brother?"_

_Their alpha rubbed his face gently. "Daniel Santos."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>_

The younger pack members sat there stunned by the news. Nick's face, however, was the only one to express confusion as well. Elena was the first to register the news. Her face grew angry.

"SANTOS? DANIEL SANTOS?! How could you bring her here if she is related to him?" Elena yelled. "What kind of alpha are you? Your putting us in danger!"

Jeremy growled and stood up with a dark expression displayed on his features. "I would never intentionally put my pack members in harms way! I have known that girl from a young age and she would never hurt one of you!"

"She's a Santos. She's not with us, not if she's his family." Clay stated in a grave voice. He stared at his father trying to figure out why he had a soft spot for this girl.

"They are only related by blood," Jeremy said softly.

"What's the difference?" Clay asked.

"Blood makes you related. It doesn't make you family." A new voice had stated, making the group jump. They turned to find Adelynn slumped against the wall of the opening, still sickly pale. "Loyalty is what makes you family and whether you like it or not Jeremy, Antonio, and I consider each other family."

"You are not family, your a Santos." Elena snarled advancing towards Adelynn.

Nick stood in between the to female werewolves. "Elena stop. I trust Jeremy and I trust her. Put your anger for Daniel aside and think of what she has done for our pack in less then 12 hours. Adelynn saved my father."

_**Adelynn POV.**_

I almost let out a sigh of relief when Nick stepped in Elena's way. I felt to weak and drained to fight her off. I leaned he rest of my weight against the wall and thanked the heavens that Jeremy wasn't the only one to defend me. I had awoken a few moments after Nick had left and heard everything.

"Adelynn, you should be resting," Jeremy stated softly.

I shook my head. "I can rest after, we need to make a plan of what we are to do with Daniel."

Jeremy looked conflicted, but nodded as he knew he would not win this arguement with me. "Alright. What do you think we should do?"

Elena let out a dramatic gasp. "Your taking advice from her?"

Jeremy let out a vicious growl and grabbed Elena by the neck. He lift her up to meet his height. "I am the alpha! Put your petty jelousy and your misplaced anger aside! She has been part of the pack before even you and I will listen to her advice." Jeremy then threw Elena into Clay. "You both need to trust me, if you don't then leave and never come back. Leave and you will be marked as mutts."

Everyone, including myself, was shocked by the Alpha's statement. After the seconds ticked away the information had fully sunk in and no one dared to move.

"Adelynn, what do you think we should do?" Jeremy asked me, breaking intense silence. I turned my gaze over to him and noticed blood seeping through his shirt.

"We should make it seem as though Antonio died. He can stay in my room until he is fully recovered. We let rumours spread that another female wolf has joined the pack." I said, still looking at Jeremy's wound. During my small speech Jeremy had placed his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Nick would you get me some stuff to stitch up Jeremy?"

Nick nodded and left the room while the others were in silent thought.

"It's a smart move, they think we'd be down a pack member and thrown off." Clay inputted, his eyes resting on me. I could tell he was torn about his feelings towards me. He wanted to put his trust in me for Jeremy, but, he didn't want to go against Elena.

"Or they might think we want revenge and think we will be stronger because of Antonio's death," Elena countered. "We need another edge."

Jeremy shook his head. "We don't have another edge."

Nick returned with the supplies for Jeremy, he went straight towards our alpha and tended to the wound.

"We could use Elena or myself." I said queitly, but everyone heard and they all froze.

"That's not an option," Jeremy stated. "That puts you guys at risk."

"Fine, then we need to sell the idea of our pack or at least some of the pack is thrown off my Antonio's death." I stated. In order to beat the mutts we not only had to be stronger, we needed to be smarter.

I stared at the pack before me and finally took a good look at them. Elena looked tired, sad, confused, angered, and filled with resentment. Clay looked full of rage, but in his eyes I could see the love and fear he had for those around him. Jeremy was wounded, but ready to fight. And Nick, I couldn't read him at all. It was different, I had always had the ability to read everyone, but with Nick there was only small moments where I would catch a glimpse of his emotions.

I cleared my thoughts and took a breath. I was tired just like the others, but I couldn't let this control me. Those mutts needed to learn there place. I felt a smirk creep up on my face as a plan fomulated in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: __ Sorry for the delay! I will try harder to write more chapters and post them! Also, this is a very short chapter so I'm sorry for that too! Anyways please enjoy and REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I, even though it breaks my heart, do not own Bitten!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on My Dangerous Mystery...<em>

_I stared at the pack before me and finally took a good look at them. Elena looked tired, sad, confused, angered, and filled with resentment. Clay looked full of rage, but in his eyes I could see the love and fear he had for those around him. Jeremy was wounded, but ready to fight. And Nick, I couldn't read him at all. It was different, I had always had the ability to read everyone, but with Nick there was only small moments where I would catch a glimpse of his emotions._

_I cleared my thoughts and took a breath. I was tired just like the others, but I couldn't let this control me. Those mutts needed to learn there place. I felt a smirk creep up on my face as a plan fomulated in my head..._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Adelynn POV. <strong>_

I felt my heart accelerate as I watched Jeremy collapse in the living room. I rushed to his side and quickly checked for his pulse.

"What's going on?" I whispered. I skimmed his body once more and realised how sickly pale his skin had become. Sweat covered his forehead and once again his wound had opened. "ELENA! NICK?! CLAY!"

Elena was the first to enter the room. "Jeremy? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Somethings not right!" I growled at her just as Nick and Clay entered the room. "Did you give him the blood transfusion?"

"You're the doctor! It's your job!" Elena yelled back as if that was an excuse.

"What do we do?" Clay asked.

"Nick go check if there's any blood bags left." I said. "Clay, help me get Jeremy to the infirmary."

Without a thought, Clay and Nick followed my orders while Elena was pushed to the side. As we carried Jeremy up the stairs Nick rushed over.

"There aren't any left in the cooler." Nick stated. I shook my head in disappointment. I should have realized sooner Jeremy was ill.

"Something must have been on the blade. A blood transfusion would have been the best, but I don't have any other empty blood bags and we can't just transfer blood from one of us because the poison can just infect the other person.." I rambled as I began pacing back and fourth.

"So we need to find out what was on the knife." Elena said. I nodded in response, but didn't take my eyes off of Jeremy's unconscious form. "So, let's go. Lets get it now."

I shook my head. "No, tonight we rest and tomorrow we start our plan."

"Jeremy can die!" Elena yelled.

Without thinking I threw a punch Elena knocking her on the ground. "I know, but we'll all be dead if we don't get rest."

With that I stepped over Elena's legs and walked outside. I broke into the a jog and then began to strip. I felt my bones began to break into my wolf and I let out a moan of content. It had been a while since I had changed.

_**Nick POV.**_

My eyes widened when I had seen Adelynn throw a punch to Elena's jaw. My mouth dropped when her punch made Elena land on her ass.

"I know, but we'll all be dead if we don't get rest." Adelynn stated, before leaving. She was clearly upset and I wanted to go comfort her, but not before yelling at Elena.

"Why are you so against her? Why do you have to antagonise her?" I questioned. "She's done nothing, but, help us!"

Elena glared at me. "There's something not right about her! No one just comes and helps us."

"Elena, I have to agree with Nick on this one. Jeremy trusts her give her a chance." Clay said.

Elena didn't say anything as she she stormed out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her behaviour.

"You talk to her and I'll speak with Adelynn." I said.


End file.
